1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel display system and a small vessel including the same. A small vessel refers to a vessel with a gross tonnage of less than 20 tons. However, a vessel with a gross tonnage of not less than 20 tons is considered to be a small vessel if its length is less than 20 meters.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2013/0110329 A1 discloses the size reduction of an operating device of a small vessel by an arrangement in which a software key used to operate the movement of the small vessel is displayed in a display device having a touch panel function.
EP 0071333 A1 discloses an autopilot with which a route is set between an origin and a destination based on data indicating an absolute position of the destination and automatic navigation of a large vessel is performed in accordance with the set route. The data indicating the absolute position are, specifically, a combination of the longitude and the latitude of the destination.